V Lila F
V Lila F (V・りら・F, V Rira F) is the younger sister of V Juli F. She previously worked alongside Enjin Hiizumi's as a Yōkai Hunter but now works as an assistant to her older sister. Appearance Lila is a slender woman of average height. She has brown hair tied at the back with the hair on the side reaching her shoulders. On her right cheek is a mark resembling a pink four petaled flower. She has light skin and blue eyes with dark circles around her eyes. Lila wears a short tight pink dress exposing her back, with a large pink cape attached to a white ring connected to the top front of her dress. She wears a large pink witches hat with a ring of flowers. She wears long pink gloves and large pink boots. She wears a necklace of flowers matching the ones on her hat. After moving in with Juli and becoming her assistant, Lila wears a uniform identical to her sister's. In the anime, Lila initially disguised herself as a child named Lily. She had pale skin, long blonde hair with blue eyes and wore a black ribbon on her head and a pink dress resembling a childish version of her witches dress. Personality To be added History As a child Lila's father showed her and her sister Juli magic tricks. Lila was captivated by them and seeing to as Juli was too, Lila studied magic in an attempt to become a magician. Lila's magic studies would take up the majority of her day and before going to bed she would pray to become a real magician. Lila would always try to find ways to impress her older sister who was always busy studying to become a doctor. Overtime Juli would become more dismissive of Lila's tricks, prompting her to learn more complicated and frightening tricks. These tricks would cause cause Juli to dismiss her completely out of fear. Seeing how her sister was obsessed with medical studies, in order to match with her, Lila branded herself with a medical cross on her right cheek, resulting in a mark resembling a pink four petaled flower. This only resulted in Juli becoming more fearful of her sister. One night Lila made a wish upon a star to become a magician. A large flash of energy fell towards her, but she was saved by Juli. Lila would eventually fake her death in an attempt to surprise her sister. At some point in time she became a yōkai hunter. Plot Hana no Uta Arc The next of Enjin's youkai hunters to arive is Lila, Juri's supposedly dead younger sister. Townspeople initially confuse her for a ghost, causing rumors to swirl. Lila overhears a conversation between Juri and Hime where Juri claims she wouldn't want to see her sister even if she was alive. Lila attacks the two, restraining her sister and threatening to kill Hime before their friends arive to help them. After eventually reconciling with her sister, Lila reforms and becomes Juri's assistant at the hospital. Tsuki ni Naku Arc Abilities Relationships V Juli F Appearances in Other Media * Lila appears in Phantasy Star Online 2 alongside two original characters designed by Suzuhito Yasuda. They appear as partner cards with their cosmetics being available as well. They are the second set of characters designed by Suzuhito Yasuda after the first three from the first collaboration. * Lila appears in Bushiroad's mobile trading card game Triple MonsterS as part of Yozakura Quartet event which took place between September 26, 2018 to October 10, 2018. Lila can be obtained as a card during the event. Her artwork is from the poster which came with the DVD/Blu-ray of Hana no Uta volume 6. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Yōkai Hunter Category:Female